universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Studios in Mall of America
Universal Studios in Mall of America is opened August 11, 1992 with Mall of America. It's next to Nickelodeon Universe. Lands Current * Production Central - themed to movies and TV shows * New York - themed to New York City * Toon Lagoon - themed to cartoons (like Rocky and Bullwinkle, Popeye, Dudley Doo-Right, etc.) * Veggietales Movie Lot - themed to Veggietales (Opened: 2003) * Looney World - themed to Looney Tunes * Ballooness Land of Macy's - themed to Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade * Nickelodeon Slime City - An Area Themed To Nickelodeon (Opened:2004) * Cartoon Network Central - themed to Cartoon Network shows (Opened: 2006) * Jurasic Park - Themed To The Jurassic Park Franchise (Opened: 1998) * World Expo - an area themed to The 1964 New York World's Fair. (Opened: 1992) * The Great Valley- themed to The Land Before Time (Opened: 2001) * Seuss Landing - An Area Themed To Dr Seuss (Opened: 2002) Former * TBA - themed to TBA (Closed: 2002) (Replaced by: Veggietales Movie Lot) * Dino-World (Opened: 1992) (Closed: 2000) Attractions, Stores, and Restruants Production Central Current * Minion Mayhem (Ride) (Opened: 2015) * Silly Fun Store (Store) (Opened: 2015) * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera (Ride) (Opened: 1992) * Hanna-Barbera Shop (Store) (Opened: 1992) * Shrek 4-D (Ride) (Opened: 2003) Former * Alferd Hitchcock: The Art of Making Movies (Show) (Closed: 2002) (Replaced by: Shrek 4-D) * Movies Everywhere (Store) (Closed: 2002) (Replaced by: Shrek Store) New York Current * Race Through New York with Jimmy Fallon (Ride) (Opened: 2017) * Dino Squad Mutant Attack! (Ride) (Opened: 2008) * The Tonight Shop (Store) (Opened: 2017) * Arcade (Restruant) Former * Twister: Ride it Out (Ride) (Closed: 2015) (Replaced by: Race Through New York with Jimmy Fallon) * A Wild Ride Through New York (Opened: 1996) (Closed: 2006) * Hurricane Irma (Store) (Closed: 2015) (Replaced by: The Tonight Shop) Toon Lagoon Current * Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls (Ride) (Opened: 1992) * Rocky and Bullwinkle Store (Store) (Opened: 1992) * Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges (Ride) (Opened: 1992) * Me Ship, The Olive (Play Area) (Opened: 1992) * Blondie's (Restruant) (Opened: 1992) * Cathy's Ice Cream (Restruant) (Opened: 1992) * Comic Strip Cafe (Restruant) (Opened: 1992) Former TBA. Veggietales Movie Lot Current * Veggietales Live (Show) (Replaced: TBA) * Larry's Sillyharmagic (Show) (Replaced: TBA) * Veggietales the Ride (Ride) (Replaced: TBA) * Kitchen (Restruant) (Replaced: TBA) * Veggieshop (Store) (Replaced: TBA) Former TBA. Looney World Current * Looney Tunes 4D (Show) (Opened: 2016) (Replaced: Looney Tunes: A Blast from the Past) * Looney Shop (Store) (Opened: 1992) * Looney Bloony (Restruant) (Opened: 1992) Former * Looney Tunes: A Blast from the Past (Show) (Closed: 2014) (Replaced by: Looney Tunes 4D) Ballooness Land of Macy's Current * Balloon World (Ride) (Opened: 1992) * Macy's (Store) (Opened: 1992) * Macy's Balloon Review (Museum) (Opened: 1992) Former TBA. Nickelodoen Slime City Current * Spongebob's Sea Dome (Play Area) * Nick Jr. Backyard (Play Area) * The Backyard Again (Play Area) * All Ride'n Up (Ride) * Nickstuff (Store) * Dora's Play Land (Play Area) * Nickelodeon All-Star Restruant (Restruant) Former * TBA. The World of Objects Current * Inanimate Insanity The Ride (Ride) (Replaced: The Amazing RIDE Of Gumball) * Make Your Own Object Show (Computer Lab) (Replaced: The New Cartoon) * Challenge to Win Shop (Store) (Replaced: Dexter's Laboratory Shop) * Object Show Museum (Museum) (Replaced: The World That Made Cartoons) * Goiky (Play Area) (Replaced: The Powerpuff Land) Former TBA. Jurassic Park Current TBAFormer TBA. World Expo Current * Curious George Goes to Town (Play Area) (Opened: 1992) * A Day in the Park with Barney (Show) (Opened: 1992) * Woody Woodpecker's Nut House (Ride) (Opened: 1992) * Fievel's Playland (Play Area) (Opened: 1992) * E.T. Adventure (Ride) (Opened: 1992) * Cartooniversal (Store) (Opened: 2012) The Great Valley Current * The Land Before Time Flume Adventure (Ride) (Opened: 1998) * Journey Through The Land Before Time (Ride) (Opened: 1996) * The Land Before Time Energy Adventure (Ride) (Opened: 1996) * Petrie's Flight (Ride) (Opened: 2007) * Littlefoot's Prehistoric Spin! (Ride) (Opened: 2001) * Ducky's Play Pound (Playground) (Opened: 1998) * TBA. Former * TBA. Seuss Landing TBA Trivia * TBA. Gallery TBA. we need images! Category:Theme Parks Category:Veggietales Category:Big Idea Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:The Land Before Time Category:Nickelodeon